1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera system having a preliminary flash device for preventing a red-eye phenomenon prior to a shutter release in addition to a flashing means provided for flash photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
The camera of the kind having a flashing means for artificially emitting an illumination light to cover a shortage of light quantity in photographing has been well known and requires no exemplification here.
The flash photography which is to be carried out with the above-stated flashing means sometimes brings about a phenomenon called a red-eye phenomenon. This phenomenon causes the color of the pupil of a photographed person to become red in the photograph taken. To prevent the red-eye phenomenon, a red-eye preventing device has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 58-48088. This device is arranged to cause the pupil of a person being photographed to be closed by the light of preliminary flashing made prior to shooting.
The above-stated red-eye preventing flashing must be arranged to continue at least one sec, for attaining a sufficient effect, because the reaction of the human eye is slow. Therefore, there has been proposed some camera that is arranged to inhibit a shutter release until the lapse of a given period of time required for the red-eye preventing preliminary flashing.
The conventional camera mentioned above is provided with a preliminary flashing means for preventing the red-eye phenomenon and is arranged to inhibit a shutter release for the given period of time, so that the red-eye phenomenon can be prevented for shooting. However, this camera has presented a problem in respect to operability, because: The arrangement to inhibit the shutter release not only irritates the photographer but also causes the photographer to feel misgivings that the camera might be out of order.
Another problem with the above-stated camera arranged to make preliminary flashing for preventing the red-eye phenomenon resides in that, in performing an action called "AE lock" for storing a light measurement value, the light measurement value might not be accurately stored if the AE lock is made during the process of the preliminary flashing.